The UNMC Eppley Cancer Center is an NCI-designated matrix Clinical Cancer Center at the University of Nebraska Medical Center (UNMC) conducting a wide range of basic, clinical, translational and population science cancer research. The Cancer Center Director reports directly to the Chancellor of UNMC, and also serves as Director of the Eppley Institute for Cancer Research, a multidisciplinary basic cancer research institute with 30 faculty. NCI-defined peer-reviewed funding for the Cancer Center is currently $23.93 million (annual direct costs), a 2.2 fold increase since 1999, with $18.5 million from NIH (2.4 fold increase since 1999) and $5.99 million from NCI (25% increase). Since the last review, the Cancer Center has pursued vigorous, but strategic, recruitment resulting in 35 new cancer research faculty (22 basic science and 13 clinical/translational researchers) adding significant strength in several key research areas including cancer genetics, animal models, DNA repair, cell signaling, and structural biology. The Cancer Center continues to enjoy outstanding support from the state of Nebraska and UNMC. In 2003, state and institutional support to the Cancer Center was $13.95 million. State support provided resources for faculty recruitment and shared resource enhancements, including a new 600 MHz NMR, a gene array facility, an X-ray crystallography facility, and upgrades to the animal facility. A new UNMC 286,000 sq ft research building (to open 2/04) will allow consolidation of prostate cancer, cancer genetics and drug delivery research programs. In 2003, the Cancer Center was also assigned an additional 43,000 sq ft of research space to allow continued growth, bringing the total amount of space under the authority of the Director to 200,000 sq ft. The Cancer Center has three dynamic research programs: 1) Cancer Genes and Molecular Regulation; 2) Molecular and Biochemical Etiology of Cancer; and 3) Experimental Therapeutics. Translational research is facilitated through several multidisciplinary disease-oriented working groups including breast cancer, prostate cancer, pancreatic cancer, and hematological malignancies. The Cancer Center also supports fourteen shared resources: Animal Care, Bioinformatics, Biostatistics, Cell Analysis, Clinical Trials Office, Confocal Microscopy, Histology, Laboratory Support, Mass Spectrometry, Molecular Biology, Monoclonal Antibody, Nuclear Magnetic Resonance, Safety, and Tissue Procurement.